


Sunrise

by prosaicwonder



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Moving In Together, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwonder/pseuds/prosaicwonder
Summary: Julia ponders over the times spent with her beloved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are two reasons why I decided to write this. First, because I had the concept of this story in my head for a few months. Second, because there are like two fanfics on the entire internet of this pairing which is unacceptable :[  
> Also I have no idea where Mathilda actually comes from (as well as the rest of Bathez Battalion), so if someone knows the answer then please message me!

The room had still been shrouded in darkness when Julia had woken up. She had glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, focusing on the blurry glowing red numbers in front of her. 5:09 am.

 

Resisting the urge to groan, she rolled over until she was face-to-face with the sleeping figure that lay next to her. Smiling tenderly, Julia wrapped her arms around her sleeping lover, burying her nose into the soft pale pink strands and planting a kiss on them before settling into the embrace.

 

Despite the nearly 24-hour flight she had been on earlier, Julia could not fall asleep. She didn’t sleep much during the trip, and everything that happened after the landing went by in a blur. She had somehow managed to drag herself through the airport with her girlfriend and all their bags, and had - shakily - finally reached their temporary living place. Mathilda had fallen asleep quickly and stayed that way through the night; however, Julia had only managed to get a few hours of sleep before the jet lag had caused her to wake up before sunrise.

 

Careful not to awaken her sleeping lover, Julia gently removed the arms around Mathilda’s back and pulled away slowly, then moved over until she was lying on her back.

 

She never liked long flights: she almost always slept badly, yet at the same time those were the times where her mind would race with disruptive thoughts of things that she didn’t want to think about.

 

Maybe that was a lie: most of those thoughts would be ones of Mathilda.

 

She didn’t think that she would become closer to any other person than Raul, that anyone would be able to replace Raul as her most important person. If anyone had told her all those years ago that the little girl from Barthez Battalion would capture her heart like this, Julia would’ve just laughed at the absurdity of the statement.

 

Yet now, she knew that she had fallen hard for Mathilda Alster, and there was probably no way out.

 

—

 

Admittedly, Julia missed a lot of things from her homeland: the lovely Mediterranean climate, the people from all walks of life, warm and friendly and forgiving; the unique history marked by colourful buildings and costumes wherever she went, the food which comforted her no matter how she was feeling; going shopping on the busy streets in Madrid, beyblading with Raul against anyone who dared to even challenge them (and winning every time); the fast-paced life of Sevillian circus performing and the acrobats who - over the years - had become a second family to her.

 

Sometimes thinking about it would bring tears to her eyes. She missed it all, but would never ever admit it out loud. In the end, it had been her choice to move on and start afresh.

 

Naturally, she missed Raul too: he had decided to do some ‘soul-searching’, as he had said himself, but Julia suspected that he had secretly longed for his independence and was testing them both, to see if they could survive without each other. Much like adjusting to her new habitat, living without Raul was a foreign concept to her.

 

She would never tell Mathilda how she missed her beloved Spain, because she had not been the only one who had to make sacrifices. Instead, she focused her thoughts on her pink-haired lover, and on the way Mathilda loved her enough to move halfway across the world for her - for _them_.

 

From their first meeting at age fifteen, Julia had watched the shy young girl from the European team blossom into the young woman she was today. She still remembered how they would spend hours talking with Mao, about anything and everything that they felt like talking about. They’d practice Beyblade sometimes, if they weren’t doing other things together.

 

She still recalled how she, before her 17th birthday, had hoped for Mathilda to spend time with her alone, _without_ Mao being there.

 

She’d make up excuses when Mathilda would ask if she was feeling okay, even though her pixie had been adorably clueless and shy even _after_ the truth came out. She had been battling an internal war with herself, knowing the consequences of falling for another girl, and another beyblader nonetheless… Julia would have been lying if she said she wasn’t afraid of what anyone else would think.

 

Somehow, Mao had put two and two together even though Julia had kept her feelings locked away in her heart. Later on, the Chinese girl had confessed that she noticed the difference in atmosphere between the three of them, that she had seen the way Julia’s green eyes would sneak fleeting glances at their mutual friend and reach out her hand as they walked together, in the hopes that their fingers would brush one day.

 

She had denied it a _lot_ , and had even threatened to stop being friends with the _both_ of them if Mao told anyone about it. That had hit Mathilda especially hard: the innocent girl caught in the middle.

 

One day, it hurt so much that it made Mathilda cry. Julia couldn’t face seeing the girl she loved so upset, and it had cut her to the core when she tried to sever their friendship once again, in fear of rejection.

 

She preferred not to think about how it all started, because it brought back memories too bittersweet to think about. But no matter how much Julia tried to push her away, Mathilda had always chased after her.

 

The relationship hadn’t been easy for either of them: it had started as a long-distance one, and they did not often have a lot of time to speak to each other. Naturally, this led to trust issues and doubts and thoughts of breaking up… but here they were: years later, ready to start a new life in a brand new country, with no friends or family from either side… yet Julia believed in the two of them.

 

They were going to be fine.

 

—

 

When Mathilda had opened her eyes for the first time that day, the first rays of golden light had filtered through their bedroom window, painting the room in a warm orange glow. Julia was sitting on the bed next to her, with her back propped up against the wall and her legs straightened. Her usually perfect two-toned hair was messy and her face haggard with dark under eye circles, yet a serene smile had graced her pale lips.

 

“Hey baby,” Julia spoke softly, making Mathilda roll over until she was completely facing her girlfriend.

 

“Hey.” Mathilda paused, before adding: “Did you not get any sleep last night?”

 

“I did,” Julia replied, before reaching a hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned softly, making the other girl giggle and sit up on the bed.

 

“Clearly it wasn’t enough.” Mathilda teased, making Julia groan and rub at her eyes to try and get the fatigue out - not that that would help.

 

“Ugh. I am so jet lagged. Can we not go on another long flight ever again?” Julia grumbled as her girlfriend broke into a fit of giggles. Mathilda reached a hand forward until her small hand rested on her lover’s cheek, the skin soft and smooth against her palm.

 

“Since we just arrived here, getting some more sleep will probably do us both good.” Mathilda cooed, stroking her thumb against Julia’s cheek. She giggled inwardly as she felt the heat against her palm, secretly revelling at how she managed to get Julia to blush _again_.

 

“It probably would,” Julia agreed, leaning into the touch, her eyelids half-open as she felt the fatigue finally take over her. She leaned forward, closing her eyes as she felt Mathilda’s lips on her own, as soft as new rose petals.

 

With Mathilda’s hand still resting on her cheek, Julia moved her own hand to grip softly at her lover’s shoulder, parting her lips and letting her tongue slip out and prod gently at Mathilda’s, requesting for permission. She felt the other girl’s tongue against her own in response, making her shiver with pleasure; it had taken quite some willpower for Julia to not push the other girl onto the mattress and have her way with her. That could wait until another day…

 

After they parted from the kiss, they both lay back down and faced each other once again, their arms and legs intertwined and the soft curves of their bodies pressed snugly together under the sheets. Julia pressed one more kiss to Mathilda’s forehead before she fell into blissful sleep at last.

 

_'I love you, Julia…’_

 

She had missed the last words Mathilda had whispered, and she had also not seen the way the sky had transformed from dark orange, to dusty pink and then finally to a pale blue. But at the moment, this was good enough for Julia. They would later experience many more sunrises which were far more beautiful than this one.

 

And one day, she would finally have the courage to return those words, too.


End file.
